


Destiny: Forged into Cum Dumpster

by AlexDoggo94



Series: My Video Games Playlist [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Destiny, Destiny 2, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Exo Stranger - Freeform, F/M, Fallen (Destiny) - Freeform, Female EXO, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gang, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hot Sex, Multiple Penetration, Other, Penis Size, Porn Watching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Since after the Prison of Elders breakout caused Uldren Sov and the undead Fallen Scorn, a band of mixed Fallen criminal has broken out and has seemed to come across a certain Exo lady in their stashes and have taken her prisoner.





	Destiny: Forged into Cum Dumpster

_"It has been a while since we've last have seen the Exo Stranger after the defeat of the Black Heart from the Black Garden. The Exo Stranger that assisted the Guardian in saving from the Black Heart, leaving her weapon with him and disappears from this reality. Now since after the Fall of the Last City, she wasn't seen then and after the Uldren Sov's conquest. She would return to this reality eventually to see how things are so far since she's left only to find out the City has fallen and things have changed since then."_

* * *

Somewhere on Venus...

Isthar Academy...

The Exo female fades in as she looks around seeing things haven't changed too much but noticed that there less Vex in the room. Though she would find it hard to believe they would stop appearing out of nowhere though it raised concerns for her. She was thinking maybe the Vex are planning something new since after Orsises disappearance or something else. She roams around the area to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"Something's not right... Vex always teleport into this room. There should be more here..." She thinks to herself. 

She then notices there were Fallen paintings on the wall like territory markings as if someone owns this part and noticed there were Fallen caches scattered all over the room. The marking was not something she recognized and it wasn't the House of Winters either. She opens the cache to only find Vex body parts, weapons with a bit of Gilmore and some Ether. 

"That's odd... Why would Fallen have Vex technology in its caches? If there's anything I hate more than Fallen or Vex is Fallen with Vex technology. They must be working together." She quietly spoke to herself.

While she continues looking through the caches, she hasn't noticed a strange looking Shank mixed with Vex Descendant Harpy parts. It scans and zooms in on her as it was being broadcasted to a Fallen Ketch mixed with Vex and SIVA technology somewhere inside the Isthar Commons but hidden. The Ketch has filled with Devil Splicers and augmented Fallen Vex together attaining to their own business while others convert themselves with mixing both different technologies and with their weapons. 

Inside the throne room with a Kell sitting in the center throne that was about as big as Skolas with Vex Hydra armor parts and Vex Minotaur robot arms replacing his lower arms and legs more tubes into his gas mask with a similar head shape of Draksis but with Vex eye in the center of his forehead and long dreadlock hair with black and white colors. Next to him was an Archon Vex Priest, size of Aksor with Vex Minotaur armor and robot prosthetics similar to Taniks with black and white color in a similar outfit to Aksor.

Third, a Devil Splicer Archon Prime Looks similar to Aksis but with a full Siva head design with a V-shaped visor, same body shape, and design but with Siva made Digitigrade legs and lastly a Devil Splicer mixed with Vex aka "V-Splicer" Archon that looked similar to Kovik Priest but mostly Siva enhanced body mixed with Vex Minotaur Parts with a pyramid-shaped head. The first Vex and Splicer Mixed Fallen to be created in the gang.  
  
A Fallen Vandal enters the throne room and kneels to them. "Adveraks, we've found an intruder in the cache room." 

He growls. "I swear if it's Spider, I'll take more than his legs..." 

"It's not him, boss. It's a Guardian."

The leaders looked to each other with concerns about this Guardian as they mumble to each other. "Has she taken anything from the caches?" The Archon Vex Priest asks.

"No, Githreks. She has taken nothing so far. She's just scrounging around." The Vandal answers.

"Show us the intruder." The Devil Splicer Archon demands.

"Yes, Zoklask." He obeys and projects the live footage of the Exo Stranger searching through the caches.

"I know the Exo. She is the mysterious Guardian that knows about Vex technology." The V-Splicer answered.

"So you've seen her, Drakloks?" Vandal asks.

"Rarely. Now I'd like to meet this Guardian personally." Drakloks growls sinisterly.

"I think we all do." Adveraks stands up.

The rest of the co-leaders stood up as well and teleported to her location. Meanwhile back with the Exo Stranger as she gathered as much Vex tech as she could carry until she spotted the Shank Harpy hiding in the corner and quickly shot it with her revolver. She went over to examine it seeing it was Fallen and Vex technology mixed into the drone until she starts hearing teleporting in the room, looking around and seeing it was the Fallen but mixed with Vex Technology and a few Devil Splicers among them. 

She was surrounded by them until Adveraks appears first with the other leaders seeing them in their massive size and up close. She slowly stood back but couldn't go any further with them surrounding her.

"Well, well what has light dragged in here?" Adveraks asks and chuckles.

 "The Light has nothing to do with this." She growls softly.

"Maybe, maybe not but my question is what are you doing in our hideout?" Githreks aks growling back.

 "No, the real question is what are you doing with the Vex? Are you consulting with them?" She asks demanding.

Drakloks chuckled at her thoughts. "You really believe that we would work with the Vex? I highly doubt we would." 

"You mean... these Vex..."

"That's right. These Vex are victims to us. We took them apart from the Prison of Elders and the Vex on Venus. They screamed like they were Hive." Zoklask answers.

"And I thought the Vex was the evilest things that the galaxy has faced..." 

"Until they met us. Now I see that you are interested in the Vex that we salvaged, are you not?" Adveraks asks.

"I'm looking into some information on these particular Vex which I won't explain to you." 

"Fair enough. After all, we have no quarrel with Guardians and Non-Guardians but if you want them so badly. You have to do something for us to get them."

"If you think I'm working for you, then you are dead wrong." She growls softly.

The Co-leaders chuckled under their breath thinking that's what she meant but was wrong once again as they all looked to each other and back at her. 

"Once again, you are wrong Stranger." Githreks answered.

"We have something else in mind." Drakloks adds.

"Whatever it is, it's not worth it." She answered angrily as she tries to phase out but barely getting enough power. "No... I can't run out now..." 

"What's the matter? Not enough to phase out whenever you want?" Adveraks asks with a sarcastic tone.

The leaders all chuckled as it was not humiliating but embarrassing as well knowing that now she can't phase out until her abilities recharge. She sighs in defeat knowing now she has no other choice but to do whatever they tell her to do. "Okay... what did you have in mind?"

They grinned as all four of them unravel their pants and their large horse size cocks slide out as they mostly technologically mixed with Vex and Siva tech. She gasps seeing their massive size compared to her height and size, she doesn't know if she can handle them. "If you want those Vex parts, I suggest you get to sucking." Adveraks chuckles.

She sighs again in defeat as she keeps her hood but removes her leather-plastic-like chest plate showing off her large plastic breasts with rubber-like nipples. The leader's cocks began erect getting stiff and hard as screech and growl like Vex but mixes with their traditional Fallen cries. Even for a strong warrior like herself, she was even feeling a bit scared but tries not to show it but they all could smell so she couldn't hide it either way.

They drop her to her knees as the leaders surround her with their large cocks in her face. "I can't... They're too big..." She pants softly.

"I'll make it work." Adveraks growls seductively and dominating. 

 Adveraks grabs her head roughly, forces the first half of his shaft into her mouth as she felt his girth already entering her throat like compartment. She gags a little looking at him while Githreks and Zoklask make her grab both each of their cocks and slowly strokes them off and Drakloks strokes his own cock watching her. The other Fallen watch them as they were slowly getting aroused wanting the same but know to not interfere but kept watching. All they could hear was her gagging on his cock and a bit of moaning but forceful while the Fallen leaders moaned growl in pleasure.

"That's a good little Exo. Suck my cock. Eat it all~." Adveraks growls deeply in pleasure.

She looks up at all four of them seeing how she was being dominated by Fallen Kell from different factions wondering how did it come to this and would it be worth it at the end of this. Adveraks was slowly building up as they all were, of course, but he then pushes deeper deep throating her until she reaches the base as she gags loudly in a muffling way and he starts to thrust a little faster into her while stretching her throat out. 

"Yes, you little whore. Take it deeper!~" Adveraks growls louder.

The others growled louder as well as she strokes them faster and harder while Drakloks does the same. She moans and gags at each thrust while they all moaned louder as they grew closer to cumming. Telling by their faster pace she can see they're cocks were getting thicker at each go until they couldn't hold it anymore. Adveraks finally cums into her throat shooting Vex mind-fluid milky like cum into her throat as it fills in her stomach compartment forcing her to swallow, muffling loudly as she was taken by surprise by the other three with their Vex like cum and Siva red jelly-like cum into her face, breastplates, and hood.

"Swallow every drop~." Adveraks moans deeply.

She felt the hot thick warm load inside her stomach and all over her frame while most of the cum explodes out of her mouth. He then slowly pulls his cock out of her mouth, she coughs out some of his cum but most stayed in her as she looks at the sticky substance all over her. 

"Okay... I did what you ask of me. Now give me those parts..." She pants heavily. 

Adveraks laughs out loudly. "Eager little one aren't you? No, we're just getting started." 

Adveraks picks her up and lays her on her stomach on the cache bent over to them as they take off her crotch part of her armor off, leaving her utility belt on revealing a silver-gray like slit vagina. He then holds his cock straight to make sure it goes in while his lower arms grip her hips as he forces his insertion into her vagina-like sensors port making her scream out loudly in pain while he screeches in pleasure. Her sensors were off the scale as her walls tighten a bit around his shaft and begin thrusting deeply into her.

She screams in pain as she felt his large girth penetrating her tight insides with no mercy while the others were stroking their cocks watching how a little Exo was handling this so well.

"Quite a tight fit you are." Adveraks moaned and growled deeply.

He held onto her hood with his upper arms while his lower arms were holding onto her hips. At each thrust, she felt his large Fallen ballsack slapping against her slit as it was making her squirt a bit of lubrication on his shaft making it smoother and slippery with each thrust. She couldn't help but moan now that her insides were stretched out a bit as his large tip pushes through own protected barrier.

"Let us see how you like Vex cum in your systems!~" Adveraks moans louder

"N-No! Please..." She begs 

He ignores her cries thrusting furiously and harder into her until one final push into her made him have an explosive ejaculation into her systems as it fills her quickly into her womb like chamber. Githreks takes place under her as she was sandwiched between the two as she shudders in fear knowing what was coming next. He then pushes it into her stretched pussy alongside with Adveraks, double penetrating her making her scream loudly in pain. They leave their pumping cocks deep within her for a few minutes as she then felt them oozing out of her, dripping onto the crate and the floor.

The fallen then pull themselves out roughly, tearing her insides out as a bit squirt out due to being overfilled by their massive cocks. They stimulated their cocks a bit and shoot the remaining vex milk all over her body as she shivers in pain and some pleasure.

"Well I think that was worth it. Don't you think so, Stranger?" Adveraks asks with a small chuckle.

She couldn't reply even if she wanted to with all the pain and pleasure shivers going through her body, let alone move to begin with. All she could do was move her optics with her cum covered faceplate while the rest of the fallen gang ejaculated onto the floor and some onto the wall. 

"Have your Vex parts, Stranger. You've earned them." Githreks mentions.

The exo tries to sit up but continues to struggle as the Fallen leave her with the caches of Vex technology back to their ships, cloaking themselves as they leave her alone. She holds up her com to radio her team. 

"I... have the Vex technology... I'm coming back now..." She spoke in a weakening tone. "Yes... I'm fine... just had to handle some business..." She answers last before teleporting with the caches.


End file.
